


Someone To Love

by KeijiSmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeijiSmiles/pseuds/KeijiSmiles
Summary: When your whole life turns for the worst, you push through it and make a comeback. That's what Osamu thinks. But he didn't expect that life has other things planned for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Someone To Love

They grew up doing most things, since they are twins. From choosing clothes, schools, crushes and the likes. Being a twin has it perks too. In middle school, they trick people into thinking he is the other twin so that the other one can do whatever the hell it wants, and vice versa. In high school, that changed since they joined the volleyball team. Well, Atsumu just dragged him to play volleyball but he still enjoyed it nonetheless. They disagree all the time, which normal siblings do. Even to the point of them changing hair colors so that other people can distinguish them apart. 

After high school, they did part ways. Sort of. Atsumu was adamant on joining the Japan Self Defense Forces than continuing his volleyball career. Said he wants to help the country out and all that jazz.. Osamu thinks his twin is just too hung up on the idea because of a documentary they watched and he will get it over eventually. 

Well, he was wrong, that's for sure as he received a call from Atsumu saying he got qualified and will start training a few months from then. Osamu was somewhat bitter that he only knew of this and his brother hid it from him. But still, when he heard how excited his twin is, he just shrugged that bitterness off and congratulated his twin. He even jokingly said that Atsumu might not last a month in training. 

He realized that after high school, he doesn't have a goal to achieve. His parents are pushing him to go to college and pursue a culinary degree as they see him good at cooking. Yes, that is true but he doesn't see himself as a chef. When he told Atsumu about his dilemma in life, his twin suggested why not join the forces with him too. “At least you helped out the humankind. What do ya say?”. Should he join too? Is this some sort of a plan that Atsumu has like he did in high school? But what else could he do? He thought of this for a couple of months and after made a decision to join his twin too. This comes as a shock to his parents but they supported them anyways. 

\------

Joining the JSDF and working there, he knew that somehow he was doing something right for once. After years of working there, he decided that it is time for him to venture on other things. Yes, he was indeed happy there and he gained so much. But this time, he knows there is more for him out there. And he made up his mind and joined a private detective agency.

It was Atsumu’s time to be shocked by his brother's decision. “Hold up. So you're leaving? And a detective agency? Are you for real?”

“Yes. Yes. and Yes. do you have other questions?” he said, not looking up. He was packing other remaining stuff he had in the HQ. Atsumu knew about his plan, just did not want to accept it. 

“But...why?” Atsumu asked, for the nth time. He wants to get mad, he really does but he wants his twin to understand that he is not abandoning him. He sighs and looks up to see his brother frowning. Oh god, does he really look like that ugly ass mug. 

“‘Tsumu, you know this. I love it here but you know i only joined because of you. And yes, it was because of you. I had a good time thanks to you and I learned a lot. But it's time for me to go and do my own thing now.” he said without missing a beat. He saw Atsumu on the brink of crying and it caught him off guard. He only saw his twin cry a handful of times, including those times when their parents died, one year after the other . “Aw, shit, ‘Tsumu. I'm not abandoning you. You’re still my twin, for fuck sake. We share the same face.” 

“That’s not it you dumbass.” Atsumu says while scrubbing his eyes, trying not to cry. “It feels like we are not going to see each other anymore, okay. “ this made Osamu arched his brow. What the heck is his twin even saying. “Look, i'm sorry if i sound like a kid…”  _ which you are _ “...all im saying is, you’re the only family i have left. And I don't want to lose you too.”

Oh, that. He didn’t think of that because he knew Atsumu would be fine. It never occurred to him that Atsumu would feel that way. He comes closer and holds his twin’s shoulders. “Look at me, Atsumu…” his twin looks up, eyes tearing up. “...I'm saying this again and I hope you fully understand. You are the only family I have left too. So don't think that me venturing on a different path than you means i am abandoning you. Why would ya even think I would abandon you now if i can do that years ago.” He says, laughing slightly to make the mood lighter. 

Atsumu was the first one to move and hugged him. Now his twin didn’t try to hold back the tears and just let them all out. What he said is the truth. Whatever paths they choose, they will always be brothers.

\------

A few months before he started his work at the detective agency he applied at, he received a phone call.

One phone call. That's all it took for him to rush to the hospital. He rushed in where his twin is. And when he saw him, his knees almost gave in. 

Atsumu was in the bed, almost sleeping but not. Osamu realized he got closer to the bed, and the closer he looks at his brother, the more he sees the cuts and bruises on his twin’s face and body.

“You must be Miya Osamu.” someone spoke up on the other side of the bed. He didn’t look up, but nodded. “I am sorry but is it ok if we talked outside.” from this, he looked up and saw a person wearing a military attire. Osamu didn't say anything so the person spoke again. “I am Oikawa Tooru, Atsumu’s commanding officer. Please, I just need a bit of your time.” he nodded again and looked at Atsumu before he left his side.

Osamu spoke first upon their arrival outside of the emergency room. “What the fuck happened to my brother?” He doesn’t care if this person is a higher up. He doesn’t care if he gives off a deadly vibe because right now, only Atsumu is the only thing that matters. 

Oikawa cleared his throat. “The police force asked us to help out in arresting a drug criminal. There were people from the police and also my team. We had a plan, a foolproof one, but….” the officer shakes his head before continuing. “...something was off but we were already on the location when it happened.” 

Osamu waits for Oikawa to continue. “As we are making the arrest, someone shot at one of my men. And it went down from there. We were outnumbered. Atsumu, he...he tried to follow the men who rescued the person he was arresting. When we looked for him after we fend off the other gang members, we saw him all bruised up and...stabbed.”

“‘Tsumu...was stabbed” he whispered. He didn’t know if he could utter more words. Osamu braces himself against the wall because he doesn’t know if he can keep standing. “Is...is he in critical?”  _ fucking breath, Osamu _

Osamu did not get any answer so he looked at Oikawa, eyes brimming with tears. “I asked if my brother is in critical condition!” he did not care if he scared off other people around them. 

“....yes.” That was the only word he understood when he felt a weakness at his knees. He sat down on the concrete and cried out. This can’t be. It's all happening again. His mom from his dad then Atsumu.

“He can’t. Please he can’t leave.” At this point, he does not know who he’s pleading to. 

After minutes of him crying his lungs out, he slowly stood up. Wiping his tears away and walking to the emergency room, going straight to Atsumu’s bed. 

He held his brother’s hands, it was cold for his liking. “Atsumu, hey. You can’t..you can’t go to mom and dad yet. They don’t want you there.” he let the tears fall again. “I.. can’t lose you too. Please…”

Osamu felt a light grip on the hands he was holding. He looked at Atsumu’s face and saw his eyes opening. He waited a few moments when he heard his twin speak.

“‘Sa….mu?” Atsumu whispers. 

“H--hey. Im here.” He smiled through his tears. 

“Hey..” Atsumu smiled. “...it..it’s not good, is it?” Osamu only nodded, he couldn't speak at all. “I’m sorry, Osamu.” 

“...please. Don’t… i can’t…” he’s holding his brother for dear life. Like his life depends on it. 

He could not stop the tears now as he saw Atsumu crying too.  _ Please, don’t do this to me.  _ “...can you promise me something. For the last time. Please…”

He nodded and Atsumu continued. “Promise me. Promise me you’ll take care of Shouyo. I don’t want to make him sad anymore.”

“For you. I promise. I will take care of him. I swear…” Atsumu smiled, like he knew Osamu would do what he asked for. 

Osamu held on to his brother's hand. Until the end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is KeijiSmiles and this is my first, shall I say, offer to the fandom.  
> this is somewhat inspired by a tweet made by @shouyoubaby on twitter. but I have to change a couple of things since i have another idea this story.  
> sorry if my english sucks btw.  
> hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)


End file.
